Blood Doll
by Akatsuki-waffles
Summary: It all started with a diary entry that turned into the key to unlock forbidden love. Song fic. ItachixKonan oneshot R&R please


**YES! It's about TIME I uploaded something! **

**God I suck with one shots… Please don't kill me for it being so long D:**

**Okay, just to get this out of the way, if you don't like ItachixKonan, even as just friends, you're gonna want to leave, since I am a die hard fan. And now for the ugly disclaimers…. I thank Rock Band for inspiration xD**

**I do no own the song, Naruto, the characters, Akatsuki… etc. If I did, oooooh boy would it be moving better than this crap Kishimoto is making us chew on now -- And if I owned the song… :D I'd be a much happier person**

**Now let's get this brain dead story on the roll xD;;**

* * *

Inside the dark Akatsuki base silence was forsaken. The hyperactive orange-masked boy was constantly pestering the long haired blonde, Deidara. All his annoying comments and jabs were eating away at Deidara's already short temper, and obviously getting to Hidan's bad side as well.

"Tobi! Shut the hell up!! I'm trying to watch f#cking TV here!" the silver haired man finally burst out. Deidara glared at his partner.

"See!? You're even getting on everyone else's nerves, un!"

"Pssh, Hidan already has as short a temper as you, sempai," Tobi snickered. Suddenly being grabbed tightly by the collar, he was dragged out of the room by Deidara….

The auburn haired leader sighed, his metallic eyes passing over Tobi who was struggling to break free. Hidan grinned in amusement. It was what the pest deserved anyways.

"Sempai! Let go of Tobi, please! You're hurting Tobi's neck!"

"Oh, that's exactly what I'm trying to do, you little piece of crap, un!"

Inside her room, Konan turned up her music to try and drown out the idiot duo. How in the world was Sasori able to put up with Deidara in the first place? Balancing a stick of pocky between her teeth she wrote in a small notebook.

'_God this place is so freaking loud. Deidara's terrorizing poor Tobi. Even though he had it in for him; whatever he was doing. Sometimes I really wish I wasn't the only girl in this place, or at least that maybe I was a guy too so I wouldn't stand out too much here. _

_Then again, I don't think I'd want to be a guy. Can't even imagine what that would be like… ew. Ah well… at least not __**everyone**__ here's so noisy. Like Itachi and Sasori and Pein. _

_Y'know, I seriously wonder what's up with everyone though. I mean, just because me and Pein are partners, it doesn't mean I'm in love with him. They'd probably never believe me though. But that's just so screwed up!'_

She paused and crunched on the candy, messing with a strand of her cerulean blue hair.

'_And y'know, another thing. Itachi… he's just… so quiet. I mean, I'm not afraid of him and it's not like I resent him or anything…. But maybe it wouldn't kill him to be a bit more social? Maybe I should talk to him. _

_Hey! That'd be a great idea! If I could talk to him a little, maybe I can actually get him to talk, and maybe then everyone else might see that me and Pein aren't THAT close. I mean, there has to be a story from even Itachi, right? …. Besides that whole 'murdered the clan' deal… but I still think he had a reason for that. I don't think he just 'snapped' or anything. He just doesn't seem like that kinda person. _

_Well… I guess that's it for now. :D Yay for journals! __'_

She closed the notebook and placed it inside one of her dresser drawers. A girl's diary was the utmost secrecy.

_**All that glitters is not sold  
The true story never told**_

_**Naught but emptiness to hold  
Gives no shelter from the cold**_

The blue haired girl turned off her stereo and opened her door. She knew it'd be kinda awkward at first… but he could also be a good friend, right? She put a finger to her studded lip and looked up at the ceiling in thought.

_I wonder… I wonder what he's really like beneath his cold shell? I mean, I highly doubt he's really a psychopath like a lotta people might think he is. … Man this is like some sorta mystery show. Haha, I like it; Detective Konan. _

Lost deep within thought she accidentally bumped into someone while walking… and as luck may have it….

"Oh," she took a second to regain her composure. "Oops. Sorry Itachi."

"S'okay," he said with a shrug.

"… Hey, before you walk off, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

The raven haired teenager stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing's wrong… I just… wanted to talk," she said nervously.

He stared into her sapphire blue eyes for a second.

"… If you want to, it doesn't really bother me," he said.

"Thanks, Itachi," Konan smiled. "So uh… where were you just about to go? Just… so I know if I was interrupting you from anything?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Pein wanted me to make sure Deidara didn't slaughter Tobi."

"Ah… I see. …. Anything you were gonna do after that?

"…. Nothing really I guess…"

Nothing was said after that and Itachi continued down the hallway to Deidara's room with Konan trailing behind him. He knocked rather loudly on the flamboyant member's door.

"Oi. Deidara, open up," he said. Silence followed. Just before he was about to knock again, the blonde opened the door with a scowl.

"What do you want, un?" he asked flatly.

"The leader wanted me to make sure Tobi wasn't turned into a living bomb."

"What I did with him isn't your business, weasel boy, un," Deidara crossed his arms. Itachi didn't display any hint of emotion.

"… you stuffed him in the closet, didn't you?"

"So!?"

"Just get him out of there so I can get back to my life."

"It's none of your business, you—"

"You're right, it isn't my business. It's Pein's."

Deidara grit his teeth and slammed his door shut. Itachi simply turned around without a fight. Konan cocked her head slightly.

_**Come on take my hand and follow  
Open virgin eyes to see  
Promise of a dark tomorrow  
Staring down eternity**_

"Wait… how come you're just walking off like that?" she asked the Uchiha.

"Because, I can't make him do anything. He wants to get busted by Pein, that's his problem," he said without looking back at her.

"Oh…" she looked down at the ground. Seeing how cold he was just like that… maybe… maybe socializing with him wasn't a good idea….

"Hey," he finally turned around. "Didn't you say you wanted to talk to me…?"

The blue haired girl perked up and semi-dismissed her thought from a second ago. She trotted up to him with a bit of spunk to her step.

"So… where're we going anyways?"

He said nothing.

"Your room?"

Still no response.

"Well…? Where're we going? Outside?"

"… Yeah."

But she obviously saw that her questions weren't going to get her much anywhere and silently followed him outside. She was a little surprised herself that dusk was falling so quickly.

Itachi took seat on a boulder and looked to the setting sun. Konan remained standing, feeling slightly awkward.

"So um… um… anything you wanna talk about?"

"… You were the one who wanted to talk in the first place."

"I know…. Um… how about… uh, what you like to do in your spare time?"

He closed his eyes and chose his words carefully.

"Spare time, eh…? ... I suppose… this. Sitting outside in quiet and peace. To concentrate."

"Huh… like, what kinda things do you concentrate on?"

"…. Not much. Just… stuff…." He trailed off, then opened his eyes again.

Konan twisted her mouth to one side. "Well… I.. I like to sit in my room 'n write. Like, poems and journal entries 'n stuff."

_**Taken warmly under wing  
Accept the gift that darkness brings  
Dead of night and sanguine sting  
For all of this and everything**_

He raised his head a little in interest.

"Poems?"

"Eheh…" she gave a nervous smile and blushed slightly. "I don't think they're that good actually but… I still like writing them. Y'know… kinda like my own art." She took a small pause. "That thankfully Deidara can never argue with me about."

"Deidara… tch, I still can never stand his stupid and arrogant rants about how 'superior his art is' …."

"Oh, I know, right? It's always this and that and all sorts of crap that no one really truly cares about. I mean, it's his stuff. Everyone has their own opinion. Sure, his sculptures are great… but you can't force an opinion on someone."

"Mm…."

Without idea of what to say next the blue haired girl found herself inside that awkward silence again…. He only spoke when spoken to or ordered to… that was apparent…. So if she couldn't think of anything to say, she'd be stuck with this completely….

Or… maybe not. Konan jumped slightly as it was_ Itachi_ who broke the silence.

"…. Your poems… what do you write about?" his calm voice said. She looked into his crimson eyes for a second…. She couldn't quite place it… but there was actually some sort of emotion in them. … but what?

"Oh uh… well… I… I write haikus. Um… well… I write a lot about… well, please don't think I'm all girly or anything, but… I write little romance haikus. …. Though I can't say I have first hand experience with it…."

Itachi lowered his gaze and turned his head.

_**Come on take my hand and follow  
Open virgin eyes to see  
Promise of a dark tomorrow  
Staring down eternity**_

Her blue eyes flickered at the movement.

"… Sorry.. it's just, I dunno… I can't help it, I'm a chatter box. …. Maybe I should just leave now…." She hesitated and took a slow turn.

"…. You don't have to go," he muttered.

Konan blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I said that you don't _have_ to go."

"Oh. … Well okay then," she laughed with slight embarrassment. "It's just I thought you might think it was childish or something…. The uh, poems I mean."

Itachi shook his head, which caused a smile of warmth to appear on the girl's face.

"Then, uh, can I ask why that was a sorta weird reaction?" her eyes drifted to the lower left for a second. But this too got icy silence from the black haired ninja. After a second though, he picked up on her mood which was quickly falling.

"It's… nothing, just… a memory…."

"A memory?" she decided that he didn't seem to mind if she sat down next to him. So she joined him on the rock. He scooted over for her just a bit. She had to admit, cold as he was, Itachi was very polite to her…. Which, now that she thought about it… gave her another question.

"Hey, um, sorry if all my questions are bugging you…." Konan started.

"Nah, I don't mind," he assured her.

"Kay… I—I'm wondering… how come you're being so nice to me? I mean, I know you already had good manners, but like, even though I'm doing most of the talking, I honestly didn't expect you to be so accepting and answer me most of the time. Is there something up with that? Or am I just being paranoid or whatever?"

This, however, seemed to catch him off guard just a little. Again, something she wouldn't expect from him.

_**Blood runs cold on stolen souls  
When all has been revealed  
No turning back the fade to black  
Because your fate is sealed**_

Her suspicious look was fixed on him directly.

"Hmph…" he smirked faintly. A flush now started to burn on Konan's face.

"You're not playing with me are you? I swear, if you're doing this _just_ because I'm a girl I am going t—"

"No need to worry about that; completely wrong," his face reverted back to the serious expression she was used to. Still, she wasn't completely convinced, and her shiny blue eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"You're absolutely serious? You're not toying with me?"

"Do you honestly think I'd be the kind of person to do that? No," he retorted. "I'll assure you, I don't fall anywhere near that class."

"… 'Kay…" she said and shifted. "… So, wait, there _is_ a reason..?"

Again, Itachi closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"Not particularly."

'_Not partic—' … Oh, I can't believe it. … Whoaaa, I did not see that coming. … If it's true. Well, only one way to find out._

"Does this mean… this mean _you_ have a _crush_ on _me_?" she said in a slightly bewildered whisper. He tensed up, a **very** slight blush creeping in on his pale face. Konan smirked in triumph.

"You _do_ don't you?" she laughed. "Oh wow… wow, that… that's actually pretty flattering really."

"Doesn't matter…" he spat. "It's pretty obvious that P—"

"I'm not in love with Pein," she said pertly. He opened his eyes, again with a light surprise lifting up.

"… you're not?"

She shook her head.

"You're serious?"

She nodded. "So what's your excuse, huh?" she stuck out her tongue slightly, trying to poke some fun at him. She just couldn't resist. "So the emotional void actually has feelings after all? Huh, huh, huh?"

He sighed. "Stop it."

"Huh? Huh? Huuuh?" she started to poke him.

"I'm serious, Konan, stop it."

"You liiiiiike meee!" she laughed.

"So what?" he scoffed. "…Yes, I will admit it…. You're… you're very pretty…."

_**Come on take my hand and follow  
Open virgin eyes to see  
Promise of a dark tomorrow  
Staring down eternity**_

A grin spread from ear to ear on her face. No one, not even Pein, ever bothered to tell her that. It just made her feel so happy. Especially since the brooding emotional void in the group, last person she'd expect actually said it.

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around him in a sincere hug.

"Thanks, Itachi. That really, and I mean _really_ means a lot."

This time… her hug caught him completely off. He stared at her with a look of full blown confusion. That was completely unexpected and random.

"Uh, you're… welcome?"

"Heck yes it's a compliment. … To be honest, I didn't even thought you were interested in girls. I mean, not saying I thought you were gay, but I mean, I just didn't think you took an interest in, well, anyone."

He rolled his eyes to which she returned with a smirk.

Konan relaxed just a little allowing herself to sink onto his shoulder.

"Seriously though, thanks."

"ITACHI AND KO-NAN, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" A shrill voice shouted. Instantly both of them spun around. Konan herself felt anger burst right up to her face as she saw the annoying orange masked figure chanting and dancing a ways behind them.

"Looks like he's alive after all…." She said with malice. Konan stood up stiffly and began stomping towards the boy.

"Oh crap! AAAAAH!! DEIDARA SEMPAAAAAAAI!!" Tobi screamed and ran off as fast as his little legs could carry him. Konan gave chase, her blue hair streaming after her.

"TOBI!! YOU GET BACK HERE!!"

And then the only one left was Itachi… the look of confusion still on his face.

_**Come on take my hand and follow  
Open virgin eyes to see  
Promise of a dark tomorrow  
Staring down eternity**_

We can't stop the world from turning  
We don't hear a word they say  
We can't stop the sun from burning  
Forever and a day

'_Dear Diary,_

_The plan to get something out of Itachi… It worked! It worked so well! And, oh my gosh, I can't believe it, he actually had a __**crush**__ on me! That's just so cute and flattering though. I dunno, I can't quite explain it… but I think I might like him back. .. I mean, really, who woulda guessed? _

_Oh yeah, and Tobi. Agh, that annoying little…. Well, let's just say… little Pumpkin face isn't gonna be happy when Santa comes to give a present to his 'good boy.' Ahahaha! _

_Seriously though. … But, wow, this gives me this huge opportunity. I can show everyone else that I'm not in love with Pein. Really, that many piercings? You're kidding me, right? No way. I think I might rip my face apart if I got close to his. 'Sides… Itachi seems like a good guy. And, oh boy, I can get my writing right on the role too! Maybe even write stories! _

_It feels like… like this took a week, maybe even a month to me… but it's only been a day! Does that sound cheesy? Well, I can't help it. It's what I feel. And, who cares? Who cares what everyone else is gonna say? Deidara's gonna pick on us for sure. Hidan too probably. Dunno about Sasori or Kisame. And if Tobi ever gets himself out of the fire place him too. I wonder… what's Pein gonna think of this? I mean, I still don't really care either way, but still. _

_Well, if he's unhappy about me and Itachi, y'know what, he can just shut the freak up and deal with it! Just 'cause he's my partner and the leader doesn't mean he can screw around with my life… or Itachi's life either._

_Mm… maybe I should write a story about this. My first encounter with him like this…. Ooh, yeah, that'd be fun! My first actual story. A one shot… probably gonna be a long one too, but that's okay. _

_Now for a title…._

…_. Oh! I know!_

"_Blood Doll" _

_Perfect __'_

* * *

Well, that's it. It might help to listen to the song while reading ;D

please, no flames. R&R fairly please '


End file.
